Pressure sensors are increasingly used in safety-relevant applications in automobile electronics. The pressure sensors here, for example, serve for measuring a tire pressure to recognize tire deficiencies at an early time and prevent possible accidents as a result of a bursting tire. Thus, reliable test of pressure sensors used in tires are necessary before delivering same to be able to use them in safety-relevant applications.
Pressure sensors on the wafer level are conventionally tested such that a wafer test having a probe card is placed on the pressure sensor so that a pressure-sensitive portion of the pressure sensor is surrounded by a sealing lip of the wafer tester. Thus, a pressure chamber forms above the pressure sensor. In the pressure chamber, a predetermined pressure may be set in the pressure-sensitive portion at the pressure sensor, and thereupon an output signal generated by the pressure sensor can be received and evaluated by the wafer tester.
This procedure is of disadvantage in that placing the sealing lip on the wafer requires high positioning precision and damage to the wafer may occur if this high positioning precision cannot be kept. Thus, handling and/or positioning of the movable part, namely of the wafer tester, is very complicated and, in particular, very time-consuming.